


Jonah and Cesca

by Gallifreydoctor13_lexi



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreydoctor13_lexi/pseuds/Gallifreydoctor13_lexi
Relationships: Cesca Montoya/Jonah kirby





	Jonah and Cesca

Jonah's first time

Jonah was stood outside Cesca's front door, he had been there over an hour and he was desperate to speak to her. Cesca walked up the road her shoes clicking on the pathment as she walked, Cesca saw Jonah as she got to her front door path.

Cesca could see the hurt in Jonah's eyes, as Jonah says "before you say anything just hear me out right. I had no right to talk to you like that, it was out of order"

Cesca turns to jonah as she unlocks her front door "No you weren't you were right"

Jonah takes a step forward "look if you want to forget all about us that's okay it's just..."  
"just what" Cesca looks at Jonah, His eyes showing the pain he was in as he was talking

"I cant stop thinking about you, well i'll see you tomorrow" jonah says as she turns to walk away. cesca grabs Jonah's arm. "Wait"  
They are drawn together to a kiss it was so electric, sparks at every touch and tyey embrace each other, the kissing get more intense.

As they are still kissing, Cesca pulls the keys out of the door and carries on until they hit Cesca's bedroom. Cesca stops "Jonah are you.."/  
Jonah stops her mid sentence "Yes i am sure Cesca"  
They hit the bed and Cesca knows there is no stopping them doing this now, both of them felt the same way  
Jonah pulls Cesca's dress over her head and he can see more of her beautiful spanish olive skin. "Your beautiful Cesca"

Cesca gets hold of Jonah's shirt and removes it to reveal his muscular chest.


End file.
